Game
by Wu Zee
Summary: "Kau tau tidak Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa. Kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan bermain denganmu, ternyata kau begitu mudah didapatkan. Kau membuatku bosan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya." "Ah, ternyata aku memang seperti itu. Tidak berharga..." Chanbaek


**Title : Game**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

**[Warning!]**

**This is just fanfiction. Fanfiction, remember. So, it's not real. I'm not own the cast, I just own this story. Please don't be so emotional and brutal. I just want to write out something in my mind. If you like this story, you can express it in the comments. If you think this is not good enough, you can tell me too in the comments. But, if you hate it too much, please... just keep it by yourself. I accept criticism, but not bashing.**

**And...**

**This is Genderswitch. So, Dont read this story if you dont like and hate it too much.**

**Thanks, Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

**Seoul, 17 Maret 2012**

Café du Soleil merupakan salah satu cafe padat pengunjung, bukan hanya karena minuman yang disediakan memiliki cita rasa yang luar biasa tapi juga karena suasananya yang nyaman dan bersahabat. Disudut cafe yang menghadap ke muka jalan, sepasang kekasih tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan. Tidak seperti suasanan cafe yang nyaman dan bersahabat, suasana diantara keduanya lebih terasa mencekam.

Byun Baekhyun, salah satu diantara keduanya, untuk kesekian kalinya mengangkat cangkir kopinya ke mulut kemudian menyeruputnya pelan, sesekali gadis itu melirik pemuda dihadapannya. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya hari ini, pemuda itu bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, membuat gadis itu bingung sekaligus tidak nyaman. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang melingkupi keduanya. Gadis itu mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, memantapkan hatinya untuk bertanya pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Chanyeolie, sebenarnya ada apa?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengamati reaksi pemuda dihadapannya yang seperti terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mendongak, menghembuskan nafasnya keras, lalu memandang gadis itu dangan tatapan datar.

"Baekhyun-ah, Let's break up!" Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu membuat Baekhyun membuka. Baekhyun seolah-olah kehilangan nyawanya. Berulang kali gadis itu membuka mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kembali diurungkannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang pemuda dihadapannya nanar.

"Aku sudah bosan padamu. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya darimu, cintamu, tubuhmu... Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku ambil. Jadi, ayo kita akhiri saja semuanya." Pemuda itu kembali bersuara dan kata-katanya kali ini bukan hanya membuat hati Baekhyun sakit, tapi juga hancur berantakan.

"Ne?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, hanya bentukan kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun karena gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk berpikir. Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda dihadapannya dan gadis itu menunduk, memandangi gelas kopinya yang masih tersisa separuh.

Suara deritan kursi yang bergeser membuat Baekhyun kembali mendongak. Menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang kini bangkit. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, sebelum suara Baekhyun membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Apa semuanya memang hanya permainan? Seperti game yang sangat kau cintai itu? Apa aku hanya sebuah persinggahan, pengusir bosan sejenak?" Baekhyun, gadis itu, setelah sekian lama akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap gadis itu lekat. Pemuda itu melihat ekspresi menunggu diwajah –mantan- gadisnya.

"Tidak. Game bahkan lebih berharga darimu. Tapi jika kau sangat penasaran, yah kau semacam itu, seperti game, sebuah taruhan, sebuah persinggahan. Kau tahukan aku menyukai game dengan misi didalamnya. Kau tau kenapa? Karena aku suka tantangan. Aku menikmati waktu memikirkan strategi untuk menang. Dan dalam hal ini, aku hanya butuh tubuhmu untuk menang." Setelah mengatakannya, pemuda itu berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi baru selangkah, pemuda itu kembali berhenti, dia berbicara tanpa membalikkan badannya,

"Kau tau tidak Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa. Kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan bermain denganmu, ternyata kau begitu mudah didapatkan. Kau membuatku bosan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya."

Seolah kata-kata yang diucapkannya sebelumnya tidak cukup untuk melukai Baekhyun, pemuda itu membuat pengakuan yang benar-benar tidak berperasaan kepadanya dan kemudian melangkah pergi yang benar-benar pergi.

Baekhyun terpaku. Gadis itu diam, menikmati rasa sakit menusuk yang mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Gadis itu tertawa lirih sambil menatap punggung pemuda yang paling dicintainya, yang meninggalkan meja yang telah mereka tempati selama dua jam ini, meninggalkan tidak hanya dirinya sendirian, tapi juga dengan tumpukan kenangan yang kemudian membuat gadis itu mati rasa.

"Ah, ternyata aku memang seperti itu. Tidak berharga..."

.

.

.

**Seoul, April 2012**

Baekhyun meringkuk disudut kamarnya yang luar biasa berantakan, gadis itu merengkuh perutnya posesif dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu terisak keras, sesekali sesunggukan. Disebelahnya tergeletak _test pack_ dengan dua garis merah. Gadis itu hamil. Anak laki-laki yang luar biasa dicintainya dan menyakitinya sebanyak cinta yang gadis itu berikan.

"Ottoke... Ottoke..." Hanya gumaman itu yang sejak tadi gadis itu lafalkan. Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sesekali dengan sayang, gadis itu tersenyum sejenak, kemudaian kembali terisak keras saat mengingat semua kejadian yang telah berlalu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

**FIN**

Well, udah gitu aja. Ceritanya selesai...

Bagi yang udah baca cerita ngga jelas ini, maafin daku yang hobi membuat cerita gantung ngga jelas dan kerjaannya nistain si Park –idiot– Chanyeol. Bocah itu menyenangkan sekali untuk dinistakan. Dan masalah Baekhyun yang selalu menderita... itu sih karena dalam kehidupan nyata si imut Byun Baek udah punya pacar dan ternyata pacarnya bukan si Dobi. Jadi, anggap ini bentuk pembalasan buat si Byuntae itu.

Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang secara sengaja ataupun ngga sengaja baca cerita gaje yang tercipta disela-sela insom ini. I Love You...

P.S: Yang baca.. tolong jangan terlalu berharap sekuel. Karena sekual tersipta kalo ide dan mood ngetik tersedia. Kalo ngga, yaaaaaa...


End file.
